Ed Greer
Ed Greer is a comedian, artist, presenter, podcaster, screenwriter and key contributor to Screen Junkies and Fandom Entertainment. Ed appears regularly as a contestant on the pop culture debating show Movie Fights, and appears multiple times each week on the news/talk show SJU. Screen Junkies ]] Ed first appeared on 'Screen Junkies Plus' in 2016, as a contestant on 'TV Fights. He debuted on the '''main Screen Junkies channel in 2017, in a 'Debut Deathmatch' episode of Movie Fights. Ed has since become a regular, popular and formidable contestant on Movie Fights. In 2018, he competed in a Title Match for the Movie Fights Championship Belt against Dan Murrell. In addition, Ed has appeared on special episodes of Movie Fights performed live in front of a con audience. Ed has also appeared regularly on SJU, Fandom Entertainment's daily pop culture talk show since 2017. Originally, Ed joined the panel every Wednesday. In addition to providing jaded, firebrand commentary on entertainment news stories, Ed's presence also helped Roth Cornet to determine what day of the week it is. From 2019, Ed began appearing in SJU multiple times per week. Ed has also appeared on many other Screen Junkies shows, including The Screen Junkies Show, "Smash Hit," and "Background Extras that Ruined Movies." Other work Ed is also a stand up comedian, artist, screenwriter and podcaster. As a comedian, he is best known for appearing on Comedy Central's The New Negroes in 2019. Taylor Hosking of VICE wrote that The New Negroes was "perfect for the Black TV renaissance," and declared Ed an "emerging talent." Ed has also performed comedy at The Comedy Store and The Laugh Factory. Ed sometimes performs comedy with his partner, Klee Wiggins, for example The Ed and Klee Show. 'As a comic duo, Klee and Ed are known for their non-stop, hilarious bickering. Ed co-hosts the 'Nerd G.O.A.T. podcast with his friend Ron Swallow. On the podcast, they hosts talk to a guest about the fictional character they consider to be the greatest of all time. In addition, Ed has appeared as a guest on numerous other podcasts, including Obsessed, The Goods from the Woods, Bleak in Review, Hot Takes with Billy Business, and The Struggle with Candice Thompson. Ed is also an artist and uploaded many comic-book-style artworks to his Deviant Art page. Personal life Ed is from Missouri. Ed is in a long-term relationship with comedian Klee Wiggins. Klee has appeared several times as a contestant on Movie Fights. ''On an episode of ''SJU, Ed claimed that sometimes he and Klee argue so fiercely about pop culture topics that their neighbors call the cops on them. They then have to try to explain to the police that they were only discussing Spider-Man and there's really nothing to worry about. Ed has been friends with Joe Starr for many years. Ed is known for his intense hatred of The Dark Knight and everything at all related to magic. His distate for magic made his appearance in a Harry Potter-themed episode of Movie Fights hysterically ironic. Ed's exact age is unknown, however, he is old enough to have fond memories of finding porn in the woods. Let's all pour one out for this lost art. See also * Joe Starr * Danielle Radford * Roxy Striar * Dan Murrell * Hal Rudnick * List of notable people External links * Ed Greer's Twitter profile * Ed Greer's Instagram page * Ed Greer's Deviant Art page * Ed Greer's IMDb page * Nerd G.O.A.T. podcast page Category:Screen Junkies Category:Ed Greer Category:Comedians Category:Presenters Category:Fandom Category:Movie Fights Category:Screen Junkies Universe Category:Screen Junkies News Category:Artists Category:Podcasters Category:Writers Category:Youtubers Category:People